IF trinity lived
by Bob and a bit
Summary: SOPOLERS if trin lived this could of happed PLZ R


DISCLAMER I don't own the matrix or neo or trinity or enyother characters but the story is my own (plz R&R)  
  
Intro: when trinity gave birth to Neo's child it had powers neo did not and this went on for 300 Years after the matrix was destroyed until a perfect "one" was created then one day his life changes forever.  
  
"Where am I?" "What happened?" Mortus stood up and looked around he was in an apartment block in what seemed to be an empty city. "Get down!!!" screamed a voice from behind him. As he looked around to see who had just yelled he noticed 5 men running to him with guns aiming at him suddenly like an instinct every thing went into slow motion and he could see the bullets fly toward him he raised his hand and the bullet just stopped he waved his hand and they turned to the men in suits and fly faster then they could doge.  
  
Mortus stood, dazed wondering what had just happed when 10 or 11 men formed a circle around him with AK-47 and LAM rocket launchers posed ready, not wanting to fight the only people who had not shot on sight Mortus put his hands on his head. "Who the hell are you?" asked one of them "I am Mortus, protector of Zion" "Zion!?!" "Yes, now where am I?" "You are in the matrix a wor-" "I know what the matrix is but my great-great-great-great grand father destroyed the matrix and freed every one inside it!" "We know but the smith program was stronger then every one thought and brought the matrix back along with the few people he could get his hands on so we have been fighting him and his clones but we have never been able to kill one but you can"  
  
"HELP US HELP US" cried the crowd desperate for Mortus's help.  
  
Mortus looked at the crowd all of them desperate for help to fight Smith and the clones he hesitated, "ok" screams of YEGH WOOOO HURRRAYYY erupted from the crowd. "Thank you" "your welcome mr er." "Cyther"  
  
INDOORS:  
  
"So according to you the matrix still exists and I'm stuck in here and there is no way out at all?" "Actually there is but it is guarded by million's of smiths" Mortus knew what cyther was talking about it was a hard line; the rebels had used them to escape the matrix by using the phones plugged in to the matrix hard drive. "So there is a way?" "Yes and no you see there is no way that anyone can get into the warehouse that the exit is!" "I can" "Are you crazy nobody has been within 100 km of that place its impossible!" "Wana bet? I think that by next week every man, woman and child will be out of the matrix for good!" "Your on! So what's the plan?" "Well." A voice boomed thought the matrix "THIS IS COMMANDER MORTUS I HERE BY ASK FOR ALL HUMANS TO GATHER WITH ALL THE GUNS WEPONS AND VEICOLES YOU CAN GET WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT SMITH AND ESCAPE THE MATRIX!"  
  
5 hours later  
  
Mortus looked around at his army, at least 500000 humans he thought to him self "Mortus!" a voice screamed he turned; it was cyther "yeah" "Come into my office a minute please" Mortus walked toward cyther "What is it?" said Mortus as he walked in to the room "Mortus, you didn't know this but I knew neo" "What" "Yes we seared a ship the Nebuchadnezzar" "Wait I know you you're a traitor, but you got killed 300 years ago" "NO I was turned in to a machine then when the robots made peace I rebuilt the smith program" "That's not possible!" "It is and now you die!" As soon as the words left Cyther's mouth Mortus drew his own pistol and dodged Cythers shot gun blast, suddenly 5 men broke the door of the room and shot cyther to death. " Mortus Are you ok!?" "Yeah fine thanks" "Come on everyone heard the shots and probably want to know what happen"  
  
"NOW HERE THIS" boomed a voice that echoed around the matrix "YOUR FORMER LEADER CYTHER WAS A MACHINE HE WAS TELLING THE SMITHS WERE WE WERE AND WHAT WE WERE PLANING HE IS ALSO THE RESON WE ARE HERE IN THE FRIST PLACE AND SO THE PLAN HAS CHANGED ARM UP, WE FIGHT SMITH TOMORROW"  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Mortus was addressing the crowd "And although some of you may-no will die the rest will be freed for ever" The crowd erupted in applaud, Mortus thought to him self 'these men an women are so optimistic but there is no why of telling if any one will live through this what if they know were coming what I-"Hey you ok man" Mortus snapped out of his thoughts there was only one way to know if the human army would beat the machines for a second time.  
  
The convoy were driving to the smith huddle (ok I'm takin a time out to explain what's goin on)  
  
The solders were very nervous but also anxious they want to beat the smiths so bad (you would to) and are ready to put their lives on the line to save their families from becoming smith. Mortus wants to stop Smith to save Zion, as is his duty.  
  
And yes Cyther really did just come back from the death to try and bring the matrix back online (this is a reference to the plot synopsis of the 3rd film were a Web Page posted roomers that Cyther was back) Mortus is spelt that way and yes it is a Morpheus rip off and at the time I thought of this the 3rd film wasn't out so that's why Mortus lives. Now enough ramberling, on With the story.  
  
"THERES THE SMITHS" "FIRE!!" Thousand's of bullets rained down on the smiths, as there were so many smiths they could not doge every thing. As the humans and Smiths clashed hundreds of smiths and humans died instantly (I'm cutting the battle here cause I don't know how to write battles but if in your review you could tell me how I will write a battle) a gap in the agent's final opened and ever human was ordered to charge through the gap when through the humans broke into a ware house that they could here ringing and were the GPS pointed to the door swung open there laid a ringing phone.  
  
Sz cant think of an ending plz put ideas in your review and I'll put it in. 


End file.
